


Baby Blues

by redrum1313



Category: Original Work
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Blood, First Post, Other, cute I think, how to tag, sorry - Freeform, will add the rest but i have to edit first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrum1313/pseuds/redrum1313
Summary: she looked so cute with her messy blond hair and her baby blue eyes...





	Baby Blues

She looked so cute with her messy blond hair and her baby blue eyes. her dress was a pristine white and she had a multitude of flowers in her hair, a saccharin sweet smile panted her face.we were in a meadow filled with aromatic flowers and small shrubs; a picnic blanket lay on the ground with our lunch spread across it. The clouds lazily move about the sky, birds chirps and the brush of leaves made up the background music. the warmth of the late afternoon sun kissed at our skin as we lay together, limbs tangled as we whisper sweet nothings in each others ears. every now and then a stay dragonfly or butterfly floats across our vision. at this moment i felt like i was in heaven with the most beautiful angel by my side.

i raise my hand to tuck a stray stand of her honey hair behind her ear, and placing another baby's breath in her hair right next to a red poppie adding to her colorful crown of flowers. my had lingers on her cheek for a moment then trace the bridge of her nose with my index finger, i lean forward and place a gentle kiss on the very tip of her nose. the sweet giggle that slipped passed her lips left me breathless and her rosy blush made my heart beat faster. she hid her face in my chest in embarrassment and grips it tight, i wrap my arms around her and squeezing her tight and laugh. 

my hand ran through her hair placing more flowers in it, my other hand weaved with hers. her fingers traced the lines of my palms and raced up the length of my fingers then bringing my fingers to her lips placing sweet kisses on the tips of each finger and the my palm, i chuckle as i watch he do so. 

the warmth the sun bathed me in made me drowsy, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each passing second until my eyelids fully closed. my last thought as i drifted to sleep was keeping her next to me for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i have ever posted on here, i wrote it a few years ago and only now got the courage to post something... it isn't a fanfic buttt... meh... please be kind... thank you  
> less the three


End file.
